its_a_random_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mist's character refs
these are not all of my ocs i have like 100+ more shh also i will add images soon but so far the only images you get are on my toyhouse account aaaaaaaaa https://toyhou.se/MistArtz some code stuff: *⭐️ = Fave *�� = I love them =Animal Ocs= Vanilly they are an ice cream cat, go by he/him, those are horns not ears )):, only one i allow candy gore of, they uh dont have any inner organs, you cant take out those chocolate chunks theyre stuck on his fur, he is a cat wolf hybrid cuz everyone loves those, hes asexual, i literally have no personality for him i need one-- Spike masochist, s pi ke s, yellow blood, has a lot of scars, uh idk--, he likes to self harm but hes not suicidal he just enjoys doing it hhhhhhhhhh (thats kinda why he has a spike on his chest he impaled his chest), catto, he/him ⭐️ Pudding also known as blob, has brother named boo, has cousin named grey, blob cet, has blob cet powers xd, has another form where he just has yellow eyes and a mouth but its not an evil form its just a random thing, they/them Cy pansexual, thing idk what species, will 100% flirt with you to the point where you get uncomfortable, he/him, cyclops thing �� Love cat love cat loves you, he also wants you to eat healthy everyday workout and sleep so you become healthy Alex he can see ghosts because of his collar, has ghost friend, ghost friend is actually dumb and keeps possessing him, has brother, can often be confused, he/him, it's probably a wolf, can be annoyed easily, also the collar cant come off, his arms are kinda like metal which absolutely gives him superman strength �� Bubbles speaks in morse code, she/her, also the tongue isnt actually a tongue its just part of her design thing, she can't make her hands/feet/tail go any distance away although they are detached from her body, the thing on her chest is a button ;'0, it doesnt open up anything its just a button you can press �� Rod He actually does have eyes he just doesnt usually show them, he/him, his tail is like a lightning rod and a blade, yeah that means he can use his tail as a knife and slice stuff, if you touch the yellow parts you immediately get zapped, he can blush very easily, lightning powers woohoo Blaze Loves checkers, he/him, ghost, your friend, he's a little like a lion but also a cat at the same time??, his legs dont look like fire but if you touch his wings or legs you could probably get a really bad burn, also yeah hes lion sized, he can't float despite being a ghost Cyber he/him, very r00d, aggressive, angry man, thats basically all, he also constantly swears sometimes, hes not actually a robot he just has a screen face, kittydog Disco like a dog but bigger, he/him, he's also lion sized, playful, can and will lick you until you pass out from licks Gurn Cet cat, used to walk on 4 legs (i mean she used to be feral), used to be aggressive, quiet, usually at the park or somewhere by the park, has a friend named gurn poodle, she used to attack him a lot, can get nervous and that stuff, always wears a black bracelet, seems to never take it off, she/her Sal Dragon thing, she/her, curious Grey He/him, it’s spelled grey not gray, puddings cousin, that cool guy that slacks off, blob cat, the leaf on the end of his tail always glows, has one torn ear Arid He/him, actually nice, can usually space out, ghost because he’s dead, actually has Backstory, best friends with Seth, never takes off bandana, can be seen wearing a bandanna with either a waffle or broken heart on it, has killed before, also his name means sand, his color is sand color (you didn’t need to know—) cakecakecake She/her, big party animal, friendly, loves cake, cat/dog thing (not a kittydog), you can't pop the balloon tail deco, gifts a lot of cake, actually throws parties, was supposed to be neon but whateves-- Dream Any pronouns, kittydog, has delayed reactions, dog ears are translucent, can't fly, the things on it's tail are spikes, can often be confused, will get upset a bit easier, not a robot, has hard time understanding things, can stutter easily, when it's stuttering it's usually replaced with computer beeps and that kinda stuff �� Bubby It/its but she/her is fine, bear thing, doesn't have arms, can often be confused, can be silent for so long some think it's mute, likes water, doesnt like any interruptions, hard-working, nice, doesn't have manners but still nice Flwer She/her, has social anxiety, cat?, has anxiety in general, fearful, has manners, that guy who leaves you on read Inky She/her, thing at the end of tail can change shape, otter thing, licky type of person, playful, will probably throw a rock at you but in a playful way, doesnt pay attention to when its hurting others physically especially in a rock situation, blep =Gaia Ocs= �� Kyte She/her, cat, shes cloud themed (:, quiet =Gacha Ocs= Michelle She/her, also yes that is a tail, ghost, can get tired very easily, isn't lazy tho, can usually be seen hanging around, only shows herself to some people, doesn't like loud people, likes cookies Silica She/her, Neko human owo, can and will nya whenever she wants, kinda like an rpg game npc, the fish are not supposed to be there so pretend they aren't there ):, she wears short skirts, the cat ears and tail are real, compassionate Misha He/him, formally Roger, also compassionate, kuudere-ish?, has an axe weapon, likes to be focused, so basically he doesn't like loudness, he owns at least 5 cacti plants at home, those headphones are worn as an accessory he doesnt actually like music, likes video games Nora She/her, likes to prank people, ultimate weapon is fish, those claws are sharp watchout boi, fangs, actually has just one ponytail thats on the side, playful, she will laugh off mostly anything, her other eye is perfectly fine, likes to annoy people, loud, eats basically anything =stuff i coded= I’m taking these down later hhh Category:Mist Category:Mist was here Category:Mist totally Category:Did not Category:Steal this Category:Idea from Category:Safari because Category:Why would Category:I ever Category:Do that Category:(: Category:Characters, Aww Man! Category:Love cat